


Chemistry in AP Bio

by tyrion_weasley



Category: A.P. Bio (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrion_weasley/pseuds/tyrion_weasley
Summary: Sarika finds a newfound quality of her horrible AP Bio teacher extremely... redeeming. She is later joined by her friend, Grace.





	1. Sarika's Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Assumes that all students are seniors above age 18.

“We should leave. This feels like an intrusion,” Vincent whined, in his typical childish way.

“Are you kidding? We can use this,” Sarika spat back, eager for an opportunity to get rid of Jack Griffin, the “AP Biology” teacher straight out of educator hell.

“New plan. If this guy’s gonna teach us, we need to help him,” Marcus argued as Jack nearly threw out his back punching at thin air. “We can’t take advantage of … whatever this is,” he continued.

Sarika was unfazed, however, mesmerized by Jack’s movements. The other students turned around however, walking away from the door.

“Sarika, aren’t you coming?” Vincent wheezed.

“No… uh, you guys go along, I’ll catch up with you later. I think I can help Mr. Griffin,” she explained, intentionally keeping her face away from the others to hide her sinister grin as she continued to observe her teacher. 

The other students left, leaving Sarika alone watching her least favorite, least helpful, yet inarguably most intelligent teacher. She saw him practicing his fighting moves, dressed in nothing but a bathrobe adorned with roses. Underneath, she could see his lean, muscular build, surprisingly fit for a teacher. She couldn’t help but keep her eyes locked onto the handsome former professor. Her curiosity continued to get the better of her, as she was unable to tear her eyes off of the uniquely strange sight. 

Jack stopped his wild movements, ceasing his sparring with a phantom partner. Sweat glistened all over his body, and he tried wiping it off of his forehead with the sleeve of his bathrobe with little success. Before Sarika could realize what was going on, he swiftly grasped the belt of his robe and tore it off, allowing his robe to fall to the floor.

Sarika gasped, equal parts shocked by the sudden view of her naked professor, yet enthralled by his savagely handsome figure. His abs were well-defined, all eight of them hewn from stone, and his biceps bulged as he resumed his practice. 

Most surprising of all, however, was his sheer size. His package hung low, at least 8 inches flaccid, below his sculpted abdomen. Sarikas jaw lay open, as she was completely taken aback by her teacher’s massive cock. She felt a familiar tingling sensation in her nether regions. Unable to control herself, she reached down below her crouching figure, beneath her skirt, and began to lightly rub her clitoris over her soft silk panties. Unsurprisingly, she found her crotch copiously moist, proving that her body knew that the specimen before it was exceedingly rare, and it would likely provide exceptional pleasure.

Jack sat down on his couch, seemingly tired. Luckily for Sarika, his couch didn’t face directly towards the back door where she sat, touching herself to the sight of her teacher’s unaroused monstrosity. Oh, Sarika, you naughty bitch, she thought to herself, getting off with your wet cunt to your teacher before he’s even hard. Imagine how massive that cock must get when a real woman touches it… 

Her mouth salivated at the thought, and she lost focus for a second as she imagined a juicy, girthy ten-incher slamming deep into her virgin Indian pussy at top speed. Smoothly, she pushed aside her completely soaked panties and pressed one finger, then two, deep into her folds, sliding them in and out faster than she ever had before. She slammed her eyes shut, licking the drool from her lips as she continued to fantasize about her teacher fucking her brains out.

Unfortunately for her, Jack chose this moment to search frantically for his TV remote, and out of the corner of his eye he spotted one of his students outside his back door. Her eyes closed, mouth open, tongue licking her lips … what the hell is she doing? He wondered. Slowly, silently, he walked over to the door.

Sarika was close. She could feel it. As she approached her climax, she added an additional finger to her cunt, then used her thumb to rub her clitoris rapidly until she was ready to cum. 

Her climax was spectacular. Her juices squirted all over the concrete patio, staining them dark with her feminine essence. Her vagina seemed to throb with pleasure, and she let out an uncontrollable moan as she used the arm which wasn’t wrist-deep in her own cunt to steady herself against the wall. 

As Jack opened the door, he heard a piercing shriek as his student spilled her juices all over his patio step. Her eyes were still shut tight, so she didn’t see Jack staring in awe at her as she unknowingly orgasmed in front of him. He couldn’t stop himself from staring down at her beautiful light brown pussy lips, framing her dripping, pink folds within, stuffed full with three fingers as she continued to rub her cute little clit to draw out the pleasure of the orgasm, biting her lower lip to hold in the screams of pleasure. He stood, just inches away from her, watching her as she kept pleasuring herself right in front of him.

It was the hottest fucking thing he had ever seen - or even could have dreamt of - in his life. She’s literally sitting right there, Jack thought, just begging to be fucked hard. He couldn’t control himself at all, as he felt his sizeable limp cock slowly hardening at the sight of his underage foreign student. 

Sarika slowed down the rapid stroking of her clit. She slowly pulled all three fingers out of her dripping pussy, opened her mouth, and put her fingers in, licking them clean of every last drop. She had just experienced what was surely the best orgasm of her entire life, and definitely the riskiest one. 

Then she opened her eyes, and saw a monstrously hard twelve-inch beast just inches from her face. She looked up at its owner, sitting in a puddle of her own juices, and grinned from ear to ear.

“About time,” she said, her words slurred from the high of her orgasm, while slurping up the last drops of her girl cum from her fingers. “It’s time for you to finally teach me some real biology.”


	2. Sarika's First Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarika learns her first real lesson from Mr. Griffin.

Sarika took her still-wet hand and wrapped it around her teachers cock, stroking it slowly.

"Mr. Griffin, I've been a naughty student. Can I _pleeeaaase_ have some extra credit? I'm sure you'll love my essay," she purred.

Jack stood, equal parts in awe and horrified, as she opened her mouth wide and slowly encapsulated his pulsating purple cockhead with her petite little lips. She smiled as she deliberately and slowly swirled her tongue around the edges of his tip, providing him with immense pleasure. She then began to slowly push his cock further into her mouth, then sliding it back.

Appearances aside, this girl was a true cocksucker at heart.

Sarika couldn't believe she was finally getting to suck Mr. Griffin's cock. Although he was the worst teacher she has ever had, she had always thought he was hot as shit, and now, his massive dick was literally in her mouth. She took her left hand, the one that wasn't busy fondling her teacher's scrotum, and pressed it back into her insanely slick pussy. This time thought, she wasn't stopping at three fingers. She pushed in three, four, and finally all five fingers, then balled up her hand into a fist and began to slowly push it in and out. 

"Mmmmmm, Mr. Griffin, your cock is soooo tasty," she hummed, letting go of her oral grasp for just a moment. A thick strand of saliva remained, connecting her lips to Jack's cock.

Jack was speechless. He literally didn't know what to say... here was one of his barely-eighteen students, with his cock in her hand, fist deep inside her vagina, and her saliva all over his cock - all right behind his own house! He decided to embrace it, and maybe he really would teach her some biology after all. 

"Alright Sarika, time for your first lesson: how to deepthroat," he said, trying his hardest to maintain a straight face due to the incredible pleasurable sensations Sarika's hand was generating. 

Then, he took his dick and shoved it deep into her waiting mouth, angling downwards so her mouth and throat formed a nice, straight passage. The tip of his cock slammed into her uvula, but he kept going until his cock was embedded an inch deep into her esophagus. Sarika gagged, literally choking on the fat member forced into her mouth - but she loved it. 

Jack pulled out his cock, giving Sarika a chance to breathe, and slapped her cheeks with it a few times for good measure, getting the filthy bitch's saliva and his precum all over her beautiful face. She grinned even more. She pulled her fist out of her pussy and smeared some of her cream all over her face, then licked her whole hand clean - slowly, sexily - as Jack watched, slowly jerking his cock. 

"I liked that lesson, Mr. Griffin. But before the next one, I want to make you feel  _amazing_ again. Please?" she begged, once again wrapping her lips around his cock. This time, she would finish him off. She went in and out at top speed, sucking in hard to put pressure on his cock. Jack's eyes began to roll up into his head as the pleasure became too intense.

Sarika could feel the tighness build up in his cock, so she took action to maximize his pleasure. She pulled out his dick until only his head rested on her soft tongue, circling around it and flicking up and down his slit. She took both of her hands, already covered in both her saliva and her vaginal juices, and jerked him as fast as she could possibly move.

Then his dick exploded into her mouth, filling it with his salty cream. Sarika smiled, as she savored every last drop before swallowing it. 

Jack just stared down in awe, as his body continued to tingle from his most intense orgasm ever. 

"Wow," he said, "looks like we're gonna need some more lessons," he gasped, barely able to breathe. 

Sarika smiled as she slowly licked the last few drops of cum from Jack's still hard cock. "I'm sure I'll enjoy the rest of them just as much as this one."


End file.
